


Dancing Scales

by OctoLady



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Falling In Love, Love, Multi, Pole Dancing, Strip Tease
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoLady/pseuds/OctoLady
Summary: Zira Fell, libraire réputé pour sa collection d’ouvrage précieux, a rendez-vous dans un club dont il aurait préféré ignorer l’existence. Alors qu’il trouve son client à une table un peu trop près de là où se dandinent les hôtes du club, un mystérieux danseur fait son apparition. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Zira, se sent comme happé vers quelqu’un d’autre.Mais alors qu’il tente d’oublier ce souvenir fugace de cet étranger à la démarche féline, le destin semble absolument vouloir le placer sur sa route.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction ce déroule dans un univers alternatif de la série Good Omens et prend place à Londres dans le quartier de Soho. Dans cet univers les personnages sont complètement humain.
> 
> Je tiens également à dire que je me base sur la série, et uniquement sur la série, n'ayant pas encore finis la lecture de l'oeuvre original. 
> 
> L'idée de cette fanfiction m'est venue après la lecture de "Lovely Dancer" de Mana2702, aussi le premier chapitre pourras vous paraître très similaire. La suite de l'histoire cependant n'as absolument rien à voir, mais je tenais à mentionner l'auteure car sans elle, l'idée de cette histoire ne me serais jamais venue. 
> 
> La photo de couverture est une commission réaliser par N.J Artist. 
> 
> Good omens est une œuvre appartenant à Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. 
> 
> Good omens™ is a serie of Amazon & BBC © 2019 Amazon - BBC – Neil Gaimann – Terry Pratchett. All Rights Reserved

* * *

# ~ Dancing Scales ~

## Une Fanfiction d'Octo Lady

#### D'après "Good Omens" de Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett

#### Inspiré de " Lovely Dancer " de Mana2702  
  
Couverture de N.J Artist

* * *


	2. Le serpent à lunettes

# Dancing Scales

###  Chapitre 1 : Le serpent à lunettes

\- Par tous les saints ! Où est-ce que j’ai bien pu atterrir… ?

C’était là la première impression de Zira Fell, lorsqu’il arriva devant le « Burning Wings ». Bien qu’il y habite depuis quelques années maintenant, il prenait rarement la peine de se promener dans le quartier de Soho, et ne s’était jamais figuré que dans la rue qui jouxtait sa librairie, se trouvait ce qui semblait être un club de strip-tease. Il était évident que ce n’était pas du tout le genre d’endroit qu’il fréquentait, bien loin de ses restaurant de sushi, ses vieux livres et du calme de sa boutique.

Habituellement, il ne faisait jamais le déplacement lorsqu’il s’agissait de faire affaire. Après tout, les livres qu’il vendait étaient souvent de très vieille édition. Rares étaient les fois où il acceptait de se séparer d’une pièce, alors les déplacer de la boutique l’était encore plus. Cependant, le client était un fervent collectionneur, il avait insisté pour payer en liquide et surtout le double du prix, ce qui même pour quelqu’un d’aussi peu intéressé que Zira, représentait tout de même une sacrée somme.

Cependant, l’acheteur, pour une quelconque raison obscure, avait ardemment insisté pour que la transaction s’effectue en dehors de la librairie, et en l’occurrence, cela impliquait ce club devant lequel il était planté. Il sentait les regards des gens aux alentours se poser sur lui. En même temps, il devait vraiment faire tâche dans le décor, avec son manteau beige bien coupé, son pantalon droit, son veston beige et sa chemise bien en ordre. Sans parler de sa posture bien trop guindée, donnant toujours cette impression qu’il faisait partie d’une quelconque noblesse anglaise.

Non, il était certain que ce n’était pas un endroit dans lequel il entrerait de son plein gré. Mais se souciant plus de la pièce qu’il transportait que de ses propres valeurs, le libraire finit par consentir à pénétrer l’endroit.

Les lumières n’étaient pas très fortes, et l’ambiance se voulait feutrée. Différents spots de couleur balayaient la pièce, suivant parfois la course de certains serveurs, ou éclairant de temps à autres des tables auxquelles étaient attablés des clients. Celles-ci étaient d’ailleurs réparties un peu partout dans la pièce, mais toutes étaient organisé autour de la scène, de manière plutôt harmonieuse, se surprit à penser Zira. Malgré l’odeur de transpiration et d’alcool qui émanait de l’endroit, cela était moins pire que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Il n’empêchait qu’il se trouvât fort gêné de voir s’activer tous ces serveuses torses nu, chacun vêtus d’un simple jean, tandis que plusieurs danseurs s’agitaient voluptueusement sur scène.

Le blond, ou plutôt même blanc dans son cas, cherchait son client des yeux. Plus vite il aurait réglé cette affaire, plus vite il pourrait tranquillement rentrer chez lui. Mine de rien, l’endroit était quand même bien fréquenté, et il avait du mal à s’y repérer.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose, mon mignon ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Zira en se retournant.

Manifestement, un serveur venait de l’aborder, ce qui était certes normal, mais Zira se disait définitivement qu’il ne pourrait pas s’y faire. Comment diable pouvait-on concéder à travailler dans pareille tenue ? Ça et le fait que cette personne qu’il ne connaissait ni d’Eve, ni d’Adam, se permettait de le tutoyer. Décidément, il avait vraiment hâte de régler cette affaire.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Tu sembles perdu depuis tout à l’heure.

\- Je doute que vous puissiez m’aider, je suis ici pour affaire et-

\- Oh, tu dois être l’invité de Mr Shadwell ?

\- Oui, balbutia le libraire qui ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce que l’on prononce le nom de son client si facilement. Vous savez où il se trouve ?

\- Évidemment ! Il nous a prévenu qu’il aurait de la visite. Je vous emmène !

Sans prévenir, le serveur l’attrapa par la main, geste que Zira balaya par simple principe. Était-ce impossible de demander à ce que l’on respecte un minimum la politesse, ici ? Franchement, quelle idée de donner rendez-vous dans pareil endroit...

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient, le visage de Zira se décomposa. Évidement ! Il fallait que son client ait choisi une table se trouvant au pied de la scène ! S’il avait l’impression de faire tâche dans le décor, il devait se rendre à l’évidence : Shadwell, lui aussi, paraissait tout à fait atypique. Il était plus petit que lui, et un peu bedonnant. Mal rasé et des cheveux gris coiffés sur le côté. Son regard néanmoins vif semblait savoir apprécier le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux. Le plus impressionnant était sans doute cette veste militaire qui ne semblait jamais le quitter, laquelle était décorée de plusieurs grades et médailles. Bizarrement, constater cela détendit, ne serait-ce qu’un peu le libraire.

\- Mr Shadwell, j’ai trouvé votre rendez-vous !

\- Eh bien merci beaucoup mon garçon ! Tu peux me remettre un whisky avec ça !

\- Et pour toi, qu’est-ce que ce sera ?

\- Oh… je ne prendrai rien... je ne compte pas m’éterniser de toute manière.

Le serveur repartit guilleret vers le bar. Mr Shadwell était un très bon client de la librairie. Il était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises consulter certains livres, et avait déjà effectué une acquisition assez conséquente par le passé. C’est pourquoi Zira avait accepté de lui céder un nouveau livre de sa collection. Il savait que cet homme, aussi étrange qu’il paraissait, prendrait bien soin de son achat. Enfin pour l’heure, le libraire se figurait surtout que cet homme marié devant lui, se trouvait ,un soir de semaine, dans une boîte de strip-tease gay pour effectuer une transaction qui paraîtrait douteuse à n’importe qui.

\- Mr Fell, asseyez-vous !

\- Bonjour Sergent Shadwell, ravi de vous revoir ! dit-il en effectuant un signe de tête en guise de salutation. J’ai cependant peur de ne pas pouv-

\- Ne faites pas votre mijaurée, Fell ! Asseyez-vous.

Le ton du bonhomme se voulait probablement amical, mais il était clair que cela ressemblait plus à un ordre. Les ennuis n’intéressant pas le blond à proprement parler, c’est donc après un grand soupir qu’il décida de prendre place. Ils se serrèrent la main et Shadwell s’alluma un cigare. Zira ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, si ce n’était qu’il fut Sergent-général dans l’armée d’Angleterre. Il le lui avait assez souvent répété lors de leur première discussion. Comme l’homme était marié, le blond ne lui avait jamais soupçonné ce genre de penchant. Et pourtant, c’était bien ce même sergent qui se trouvait devant lui, cigare dans la bouche, whisky à la main, le regard allègrement fixé sur les ondulations du danseur sur scène.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait venir ici, dit l’homme en souriant. C’est évident que ce n’est pas votre genre d’endroit.

\- De toute évidence, vous comprendrez donc que je veuille en finir vite avec cette affaire.

\- J’entends bien, laissez-moi ju-

La lumière tomba soudainement, et, alors que la musique elle aussi avait disparu, une voix résonna dans toute la salle, telle un appel de gare.

 _« Messieurs, pour votre plus grand plaisir ce soir, nous avons l’honneur d’accueillir l’étoile du Burning Wings, pour la dernière danse solo de la soirée ! Vous l’attendiez tous, accueillez s’il vous plaît : Rampa !_ »

\- Rampa ? C’est un prénom ? Demanda le blond incrédule.

\- Un pseudo, Mr Fell ! Nous réglerons notre affaire après, profitons du spectacle !

Zira n’eut pas le temps de répliquer qu’un projecteur se braqua sur scène. Le genre de poursuite que l’on ne voyait que dans les films ou les pièces de théâtre. Une barre sortit du milieu de nulle part tandis que dans la salle semblait flotter une tension que le blond ne sut définir. Tous les clients semblaient d’un coup fasciné par la scène. Une voix masculine et suave s’éleva dans la pièce.

_Do you wanna ride ~Do you wanna ride ~Do you wanna ride ~ Wanna go faaaaaar~_

Des sifflements se firent entendre d’un peu partout. Puis l’homme à qui appartenait cette divine voix apparut. Contrairement à tous les autres hommes, lui était encore vêtu, du moins pour l’instant. Il portait un jean huilé noir, surplombé d’une ceinture en python. Pour le haut : un débardeur gris plutôt moulant, une veste de costume à manche trois-quarts noir, ainsi qu’une fine écharpe grise, qui aurait presque pu s’apparenter à une cravate. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux roux, lui arrivant jusqu’en bas de la nuque, ni trop frisés ni trop raides, juste assez pour que l’on ait envie d’y plonger la main. Enfin - et c’est ce détail qui fascina peut-être le plus Zira - il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil, ce qui lui paraissait assez incongru dans un bar de strip-tease qui n’ouvrait que la nuit.

_Do you wanna get ~ Do you wanna get ~ Do you wanna get ~ Inside my mother’s car ? ~_

C’était très perturbant de ne pas voir les yeux d’une personne qu’on ne pouvait quitter du regard. Car aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, le libraire avait été soudainement comme happé par l’homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait quelque chose d’hypnotisant.

_Drive it on home ~ Don't you say no~ Jerry, can you be coerced?~_

L’homme s’effeuillait peu à peu tout en se déhanchant de manière très sensuelle autour de la barre. C’était probablement le playback qui chantait maintenant à sa place. Son corps était très fin et sec, bien loin des danseurs que le blond avait observés à son arrivée. On pouvait voir tous ses muscles se contracter à chacun de ses mouvements. Zira déglutit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne s’était plus intéressé au corps de quelqu’un, ni à quelqu’un tout court, d’ailleurs. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de ce qu’il ressentait actuellement comme de l’intérêt. C’était plus vraisemblablement de l’attirance, mais après tout, ce genre d’endroit était fait pour ça, non ? Attiser les sens des voyeurs, réveiller leurs envies tout en veillant à ne pas les satisfaire totalement, les laissant alors avec une sensation de désir et de frustration absolument délectables.

_Home in a snatch ~ Only one catch ! We gotta stop for frozen yogurt first ~_

L’homme enleva bientôt son débardeur, laissant alors, à la vue de tous, sa fine musculature. Forcément pour un danseur, il était assez bien bâti. Zira commença à sentir que ses joues le brûlaient. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans sa nuque, dans l’espoir d’arriver à se détendre un peu. Il avait l’impression de faire quelque chose d’interdit, et bouleverser autant ses habitudes le perturbait. Accepter de vendre un livre, accepter de vendre le-dit livre en dehors de la librairie, accepter de le vendre dans un club de strip-tease et maintenant accepter le fait de trouver diablement séduisant un danseur du-dit club.

_Do you wanna ride ~Do you wanna ride ~Do you wanna ride ~ Wanna go faaaaaar~_

Le danseur commença à s’approcher du bord de la scène, sûrement pour que les clients puissent mieux profiter du spectacle. Certains attendaient déjà un billet à la main à glisser dans son jean. Évidemment, Shadwell en faisait partie. Il accordait un regard bien particulier au jeune homme, lubrique certes, mais l’on sentait qu’il y avait plus que ça dans ses yeux. Zira plaignait silencieusement sa femme. À quoi bon se marier, se jurer fidélité devant l’autel, si leur couple était de toute manière vouée à l’échec depuis le départ. Zira avait toujours cru au mariage, même si dans son cas, il avait toujours cru ça impossible. Après tout, quelques années auparavant, le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe n’existait pas en Angleterre. Mais à dire vrai, depuis la fin de ses études, c’était quelque chose qu’il n’envisageait même plus. L’amour n’avait pas vraiment été tendre avec lui. Il soupira dans le vide. Était-ce vraiment le moment de songer à tout cela ?

_Do you wanna get ~ Do you wanna get ~ Do you wanna get ~ Inside my mother’s car ? ~_

Une chose est sûre, quelqu’un semblait avoir décidé pour lui. La musique le fit redescendre sur terre. Alors qu’il était dans ses pensées, le fameux Rampa, était venu récupérer son dû des mains de Shadwell. Voluptueusement, il s’était abaissé jusqu’à la main de l’homme et avait saisi les billets avec les dents, manquant presque de mordre ses doigts. Zira n’en avait pas manqué une seconde. L’homme était maintenant tout proche. Il était encore plus impressionnant de près. On pouvait voir quelques gouttelettes de sueur ruisselant sur son torse. Comment pouvait-on être aussi indécemment attirant ? Mais lorsqu’il voulut observer les traits de son visage, Zira se raidit un peu plus. Il était évident que derrières ses verres, le roux était en train de le fixer. Au début, il crut qu’il regardait à côté, ou bien quelqu’un d’autre, mais lorsque le danseur lui dédia un sourire en coin, il dut bien se rendre à l’évidence. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il n’était là que depuis quelques minutes, et pourtant il avait l’impression que cela faisait des heures que Rampa dansait sur scène. Il se sentait comme une souris en cage, face à un serpent ondulant, prêt à fondre sur lui. C’est ça, Rampa avait tout d’un serpent, dangereux tentateur.

Le roux retourna autour de la barre, et alors que la danse dura encore quelques minutes, leurs regards se croisèrent encore. Le blond ne savait littéralement plus où se mettre, et ne désirait qu’une chose : pouvoir rentrer chez lui et espérer qu’il ne se souviendrait de rien de tout cela le lendemain. Car même s’il fallait avouer - et il lui fallait beaucoup de courage pour l’admettre - que le spectacle était plaisant, Zira aimait sa vie bien rangée et simple, et ceci ressemblait fortement à une complication.

La musique finit par s’arrêter et le roux disparut derrière la scène, au soulagement du libraire qui se détendit un peu. Shadwell lui donna une grande tape de le dos en riant de bon cœur.

\- Eh bien Monsieur Fell, il faut vous détendre, ça se voit que vous n’êtes pas habitué !

\- Comme je vous l’ai dit, je ne fréquente pas ce genre d’endroit … Pourrions-nous... ?

\- Bien sûr !

L’homme sortit une épaisse enveloppe en papier et la tendit au blond.

\- Le double, et en liquide comme convenu, je vous laisse vérifier.

\- Loin de moi l’idée de mettre en doute votre parole, Mr Shadwell.

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans l’enveloppe avant de la ranger dans une poche intérieure de son manteau puis il en sortit lui-même un petit livre empaqueté.

\- C’est un original. Le journal de feu l’inquisiteur Vous-Ne-Commettrez-Point-L’Adultère-Pulcifer.

\- Une pièce unique !

Shadwell ouvrit une petite mallette et y plaça le colis comme s’il était sur le point de se briser. L’homme posait souvent des questions sur des ouvrages en rapport avec l’inquisition et la sorcellerie. Comme ce n’était vraiment pas commun comme requête et que les ouvrages sur le sujet se faisaient rares, Zira savait que le sergent devait être quelqu’un de réellement passionné, ce pourquoi il lui avais concédé cette vente.

\- Bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais prendre congé.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas, je serais bien dans l’embarras si vous me faisiez une syncope !

\- Sur ce...

Le blond donna inconsciemment un dernier coup d’œil à la scène, avant de se précipiter dehors. Il retiendrait la leçon : plus aucune vente en extérieur, ça, il pouvait le garantir. Il soupira un bon coup. Il se sentait légèrement tendu et ne pensait qu’à une chose : le confort de son lit. Même s’il n’aimait pas beaucoup dormir, il se figurait actuellement qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil l’aiderait à évacuer toute cette tension.

L’air était frais sur sa nuque. Il soupira d’aise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de paniquer de la sorte. En fait, rien de cette soirée ne lui ressemblait. Il se gifla mentalement. Il devait se ressaisir. Il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser par une simple danse de la part d’un inconnu qu’il ne reverrait jamais.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur BCBG !

Zira sursauta de surprise. Était-ce lui que l’on venait d’appeler ? Et si un client de la librairie était là ? Peut-être l’aurait-il reconnu ? Il fallait absolument qu’il dissipe le malentendu dans ce cas. Il se retourna, cherchant d’où pouvait bien venir la voix, mais ce ne fut pas un client qu’il trouva. En fait, à bien y regarder, il n’était absolument pas devant l’entrée par laquelle il était arrivé plus tôt. Cela ressemblait plus à une ruelle se trouvant sur le côté du club. Dans la précipitation il avait dû emprunter une porte de service. Mais plus important, la voix qui venait de l’interpeler, était adossée au mur, le regardant d’un air amusé. Se tenait devant lui le fameux Rampa qui avait dansé sur scène. Il était maintenant de nouveau tout habillé et fumait tranquillement une cigarette, toujours ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Le blond le détailla de haut en bas. Même comme cela, il restait très attirant, et il le savait sûrement. Néanmoins, il n’était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il l’avait interpellé, même si en y réfléchissant, il n’avait rien à faire ici.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur...

\- Monsieur ? le roux pouffa de rire. Personne ne m’appelle Monsieur.

Il souffla une bouffée de fumée avant de tourner son regard vers le nouvel arrivant qui était manifestement mal à l’aise. En même temps, il n’avait vraiment pas le profil type de la clientèle du club, se disait-il. Et vu son air dérouté, il était évident qu’il ne pensait pas atterrir ici. Il se souvenait néanmoins des regards qu’ils avaient échangé alors qu’il était sur scène. Cela pourrait peut-être devenir intéressant.

\- Rampa. 

\- Ah, Zira Fell, enchanté.

\- Aziraphale ? Comme l’ange ?

Le blond sembla bloquer un instant, avant d’à son tour se mettre à rire. Rampa avait arqué un sourcil au-dessus de ses lunettes. Qu’avait-il bien pu dire de si drôle ?

\- C’est la première fois qu’on me compare à un ange, et rares sont les personnes à connaître celui-ci !

\- Mouais, mes vieux étaient un tantinet strict sur les enseignements religieux.

\- Je vois… Très sage de leur part.

L’ambiance était pour le moins étrange. Le dénommé Rampa fumait tranquillement sa cigarette, regardant le blond avec un sourire en coin bien prononcé. Zira, lui, ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, restant doit, se triturant les doigts. Cet homme qui avait attisé des envies enfouies depuis bien longtemps, était devant lui, à tenter tranquillement de lui faire la conversation. Rien ne pouvait lui sembler plus étrange.

\- Qu’est ce qu’un homme comme vous vient faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

\- Un homme comme moi ?

\- Avouez que vous n’êtes pas le profil type ! ricana le roux.

Il n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Après tout, il s’était fait lui-même la remarque. Il se figura que cela devait l’amuser, les clients atypiques ne devaient pas être très courants apparemment. Cependant, il était loin de vouloir être une distraction.

\- Il est vrai que ce n’est pas vraiment mon genre, en effet.

\- Et alors ? C’est quoi votre genre ?

Difficile de passer à côté du sous-entendu, tellement la voix du roux était suave. Un instant, le blond crut apercevoir le regard de son étrange, mais séduisant interlocuteur au-dessus des montures noires. Avait-il bien vu ? Non, cela devait être la lumière qui lui avait donné cette impression. Pendant un instant, un très court instant, il crut que Rampa avait des yeux de serpent. Décidément, il était temps de rentrer.

De plus, il n’arrivait pas bien à saisir pourquoi il restait là, à converser avec cet illustre inconnu au milieu de la nuit et devant un endroit qu’il voulait fuir de tout son être.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il se fait tard et je devrais rentrer.

\- Bien évidement. Longez le mur vous arriverez devant le club.

Le roux écrasa sa cigarette, passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se rapprocher du libraire dans une démarche quasi féline. Celui-ci se figea, déglutissant de stupeur et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Certes, ils n’étaient pas collés, mais il y avait des limites à être proche de quelqu’un, surtout lorsqu’on venait de le rencontrer. Le roux se rapprocha encore, il n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son oreille, et alors que le blond retenait son souffle, il murmura simplement, en reprenant sa course :

\- Rentrez bien, Mr Aziraphale !

\- C’est Mr Fell ! s’indigna-t-il en sentant toute la pression retomber, avant de partir aussi vite que possible dans la direction opposée du roux.

Il s’en voulait presque de s’être laissé approcher aussi facilement, lui qui d’habitude était si prudent et savait se tenir à l’écart de tous.

\- Reviens me voir quand tu veux l’angelot !

\- N’y comptez pas, Mr Rampa !

Il s’immobilisa, laissant un blanc, avant de se retourner, manifestement aussi troublé que déterminé.

\- Bonne soirée !

Le blond disparut alors à l’angle de Dean Street, laissant le danseur s’esclaffer alors qu’il se demandait ce qu’il venait vraiment de se passer. Il aimait rarement taquiner les clients, mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, ce drôle d’homme guindé et maniéré lui avait donné envie de sortir de sa routine. Enfin... il savait très bien que ce n’était pas comme s’il le recroiserait un jour…

Illustration par Betterave - (Instagram @_betterave_)


	3. Songe d'une nuit d'été

# Dancing Scales

###  Chapitre 2 : Songe d'une nuit d'été

La nuit n’était pas encore finie pour Rampa. Enfin, plus ou moins... il avait certes fini de danser sur scène mais il devait au moins faire acte de présence dans le club. Après tout, il était l’une de ses étoiles, et n’importe quel client pouvait encore lui demander une danse privée, ou tout simplement vouloir venir lui parler. Il n’était pas hôte, mais parfois il se prenait au jeu.

Même si ce soir, c’est bien cet homme un peu trop guindé qui avait attiré toute son attention. Rampa ne s’en cachait pas, il savait qu’il plaisait, et il savait en jouer. Parfois, cela lui avait apporté des ennuis, mais la plupart du temps c’était bien utile. Cependant, n’allez pas vous fourvoyer. Il était loin d’être quelqu’un de volage ou un collectionneur de conquêtes. Il savait séduire certes, mais c’était la plupart du temps purement professionnel. Il s’autorisait donc de rares fois à enfreindre cette règle tacite, lorsqu’il sentait que cela pouvait être intéressant. Et ce soir était une de ces fois.

Il ne savait comment l’expliquer, mais ce Mr Fell avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui surpassait peut-être même sa simple curiosité. Il en croisait des regards lorsqu’il dansait : des lubriques, des envieux, des désireux. Il captait en général tous les regards. Mais en croisant les yeux fascinés de cet homme, c’était lui qui s’était senti capturé. Enfin, soupira-t-il, encore une fois il était peu probable qu’il le revoie un jour.

Cela se sentait à des kilomètres qu’il n’était certainement pas venu de son plein gré. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il l’avait aperçu aux côtés de Shadwell, un client de plus en plus régulier ces derniers temps, et qui n’hésitait jamais à lui donner un pourboire. Tout le monde au club savait qu’il était marié, mais tout le monde connaissait également ses penchants. Il n’était donc pas étonnant de le voir en compagnie d’un homme. Cependant, Mr Fell était bien loin des standards habituels. Très propre sur lui, très droit, bien habillé, et de ce qu’il se souvenait, il n’avait pas à proprement parler le physique d’un mannequin, ce qui était juste un constat et non un défaut. Et d’un autre côté, il était parti bien vite pour être un partenaire du sergent.

Décidément, il fallait qu’il arrête d’y penser, ça ne le regardait pas. Il poussa la porte de service, et la chaleur de l’endroit l’enveloppa. L’ambiance d’un club était décidément toujours la même, chargée en tension et en frustration sexuelle. Il y a quelques années, il n’aurait jamais imaginé bosser dans ce genre d’endroit. En même temps, sans qu’il n’ait quoi que ce soit à dire, son avenir avait été tout tracé.

Il était né dans ce que l’on peut appeler une vieille famille. La bourgeoisie était quelque chose de tenace en Angleterre. Son père était Lord et sa mère procureur général, il avait donc été baigné dans un environnement plutôt strict. Alliez à ça le fait que les Zébuth étaient vraiment portés sur la religion, et vous aurez un aperçu de l’enfer selon Rampa.

La vie ne lui avait vraiment pas fait de cadeau. Il était le cadet de la famille. Sa sœur, Belen, de seulement 1 an son aînée, avait toujours été la favorite. Son paternel plaçait de grands espoirs en elle. On aurait pu croire qu’en tant qu’héritier mâle de la famille, il aurait également le droit à un traitement de faveur. Mais encore une fois, Dieu, le destin, qui que ce soit ne semblait pas vouloir l’aider à avoir une vie paisible. Si sa sœur, pour son père, était le plus magnifique des anges, il avait hérité du titre de démon.

Dès la naissance, il avait été maudit. Il y avait une raison sur le pourquoi il portait des lunettes de soleil, même de nuit, et même en intérieur. Ce n’était pas parce que ça lui donnait un style, ou pour avoir un quelconque air mystérieux. Il se cachait simplement. Ou plutôt il cachait ses yeux. Ses yeux maudits, ses yeux qu’il trouvait immondes, ses yeux qu’il ne pouvait montrer à personne. Cela le rendait spécial, oui, mais pas dans le sens positif du terme. Ses yeux prouvaient que son père avait raison quelque part : il était monstrueux.

Il avait tout fait pour se débarrasser de lui, et ce, malgré toutes les réticences de sa mère. Sa mère… Peut-être le seul souvenir qu’il regrettait de ce qu’il n’avait jamais considéré comme son chez-lui. Dès son plus jeune âge, il fut envoyé en pensionnat, recevant une éducation religieuse, stricte et autoritaire. Il avait tout fait pour rendre ses parents fiers, ou du moins son père. Mais rien n’y faisait, tous ses efforts semblaient inutiles. Alors, il finit par se résigner. Quoi qu’il faisait, il ne serait que déception.

Ainsi quand il annonça à ses parents qu’il aimait les hommes, il ne s’étonna absolument pas d’être mis à la porte, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa sœur, mais au grand désarroi de sa mère. Celle-ci eut beau débattre, rien n’y avait fait et Rampa avait dû quitter le domaine familial. Son petit ami de l’époque l’avait hébergé quelques temps, mais fatalement, ça ne dura pas.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du roux. C’est vrai qu’il en avait bavé mine de rien, mais aujourd’hui sa vie lui convenait. Un salaire acceptable, pas d’attache, pas de contrainte. Juste quelques distractions de temps à autres. Comme ce soir. D’ailleurs il se demandait comment son esprit avait pu divaguer de ce client intéressant à ces douloureux souvenirs. Mieux valait ne pas trop s’attarder là-dessus.

Il traversa la salle de sa démarche féline afin de s’accouder au bar. Il savait qu’il ne tarderait pas à recevoir de la visite.

\- Rampa ! Te voilà ! J’ai bien cru que tu t’étais volatilisé !

\- Bonsoir Sergent Shadwell ! Vous savez comment c’est ? Je sais me faufiler.

Il aurait été étonnant que le Sergent ne l’aborde pas. Après tout, c’était l’un de ses clients les plus réguliers et peut être l’un des plus malaisants aussi. Il essayait de juger le moins possible ses clients, et il lui était déjà arrivé d’avoir à faire à des admirateurs un peu trop insistants. Mais le sergent était un peu plus particulier. Il venait le voir au moins deux fois par semaine, demandait de plus en plus souvent des danses privées, et surtout, lui avait déjà demandé des rendez-vous en extérieur, ce que Rampa avait évidemment refusé. Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. 

\- Oh ça, oui je sais ! Tu nous as encore épatés ce soir.

\- Pas autant que vous ! Vous savez bien vous entourer, même si vous semblez avoir changé de style.

Manifestement, il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Cet homme avait piqué sa curiosité. Aussi courte fut leur rencontre, aussi bref fut leur échange, il voulait en savoir davantage.

\- Quoi ? Le libraire ? Oh, non, non, détrompe-toi enfin ! Mr Fell est un commerçant du coin. Un chic type oui, mais totalement coincé et pas vraiment mon genre.

\- Un libraire ? A Soho ?

\- C’est à peine à une rue d’ici. J’avais à faire avec lui, alors je me suis dit : autant lier l’utile à l’agréable, non ?

Aziraphale, car il avait soudainement décidé qu’il ne le nommerait plus qu’ainsi à présent, était donc libraire. Cela lui allait bien. Il l’imaginait bien dans une vieille boutique, avec des étagères en bois, derrière un petit comptoir, une tasse d’Earl Grey à la main. C’était cliché, certes, mais il fallait voir son allure. Il n’avait donc rien à voir avec Shadwell. Cela le rassurait quelque part, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Et que me vaut l’honneur ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne manque jamais aucune de tes danses. Je suis un plutôt bon client non ?

\- C’est quelque chose que je n’oserais jamais remettre en compte, Sergent.

Et voilà qu’il recommençait. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Les visites de Shadwell n’étaient jamais vraiment désintéressées. Il n’avait aucun mal à refuser ses avances, mais d’un autre côté, comme il le soulignait, il était bon client, et il serait problématique de perdre quelqu’un de son envergure. C’était donc toujours délicat de refuser une énième sortie en sa compagnie.

\- Alors dans ce cas, accepte un rendez-vous avec moi Rampa ! Laisse-moi t’emmener au restaurant !

\- Quel vilain garçon vous faites ! Nous en avons déjà discuté, il me semble, non ? fit le roux avec un sourire faussement enjôleur. J’ai vendu mon âme au diable, et je ne peux rien faire sans son approbation.

\- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire de ce qu’il te dit !

\- Sergent Shadwell ! s‘éleva une voix.

\- Quand on parle du loup… on en voit la queue...

\- Oh mais j’espère bien ne pas avoir à en arriver là !

À la simple entente de la voix qui venait de faire irruption, Rampa se détendit. Il était certes une étoile, mais il n’était pas le soleil. En clair, ce n’était pas lui le patron. Trop contraignant. Et puis il n’en avait jamais eu les compétences ou l’opportunité.

Une main passa sur son épaule et bientôt apparut derrière lui le nouvel arrivant. Un grand homme, brun, portant une veste de costume noir bien taillé par-dessus une élégante chemise rouge. Il était un peu plus grand que Rampa et arborait un sourire aussi charmeur que terrifiant.

\- On essaie encore de me piquer mes anges déchus, Sergent ?

\- Bonsoir Damien, je proposais juste à Rampa un petit rendez-vous extérieur.

\- Oh Sergent, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, non ?

Si Rampa avait une aura très sensuelle, il émanait de Damien quelque chose de démoniaque. Son visage se rapprocha de celui du roux tandis qu’une de ses mains se plaça sur ses hanches. Il se laissa faire, ce n’était pas la première fois que son patron jouait ce petit jeu pour refroidir les ardeurs de clients un peu trop insistants.

\- Vous comprenez je ne peux pas vous laisser emporter l’un de mes protégés loin de moi.

Shadwell déglutit. Décidément, il ne supportait pas cet homme. Il était clair qu’il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui ici. Et même si cela lui coûtait de l’admettre, il devait avouer qu’il lui faisait un peu peur. Mais juste un peu.

\- Si je les laissais s’envoler, ils se brûleraient les ailes.

À ces mots et sans prévenir, il lécha le visage du-dit protégé, un regard de défi dans les yeux. Shadwell soupira. Il s’avouait vaincu pour ce soir. Ce spectacle n’avait rien d’excitant, et il n’avait pas la volonté de défier le-dit Damien.

\- Vous êtes Satan en personne… Soit ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, messieurs. Rampa, au plaisir de te revoir danser sous peu, mon garçon.

\- Mais avec plaisir, Sergent ! répondit le roux un poil crispé.

Le vieil homme finit par sortir de l’établissement. Une fois la porte passée, il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Rampa pour tenter d’écraser son poing dans le visage du brun, qui l’esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Un rire sincèrement amusé sortit du fond de sa gorge, se tordant presque de rire, tandis que le roux affichait une mine renfrognée.

\- Tu devrais vois ta tête, je te jure, c’est collector !

\- La prochaine fois que tu me lèches le visage, je te promets que je te fais perdre ton sourire !

\- Un merci aurait suffi, tu sais ?

Rampa soupira s’essuyant vigoureusement la joue. Damien avait toujours été comme ça, du plus loin qu’il s’en souvenait et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, c’était son sauveur. Lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé dans la rue, cela avait été très compliqué pour lui. Il avait beau toujours ne s’être jamais senti chez lui lorsqu’il vivait chez ses parents, il ne pouvait nier que cela était confortable. Dans la rue, plus de chambre, plus de toit, plus de repas austère autour d’une table, plus de repas tout court d’ailleurs.

Et un jour, qu’il avait réussi à taxer une cigarette à un passant, pensant alors que ce serait peut-être la dernière dont il profiterait, un homme lui avait tendu la main. Un homme l’avait vu misérable, mourant, désespéré et lui avait donné une chance. Et cet homme, c’était Damien. Il l’avait recueilli, nourri, donné du travail et traité comme son propre fils... enfin presque. Rampa, car c’est le nom qu’il lui avait donné, était également devenu sa poule aux œufs d’or. C’était donnant-donnant. Il comptait sur lui, autant que le roux.

Leur relation avait toujours été claire : père et fils, employé et patron, rien de plus. Cependant, Damien restait possessif et méfiant quand il s’agissait de lui. Et cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que Shadwell lui échauffait les oreilles. Il devait donc user de nouveaux stratagèmes à chaque nouvelle visite pour faire comprendre à l’homme que son protégé était un danseur et non une putain. Quelque chose que les clients du club avaient parfois du mal à comprendre...

\- Il ne lâche pas le morceau dis-moi ! Ça faisait un moment que tu ne t’étais pas coltiné une sangsue pareille...

\- Je me fais vieux tu sais, ricana le roux. J’attire moins de monde qu’il y a une dizaine d’années, c’est tout... à part les vieux !

\- Si toi tu es vieux, alors moi je suis un fossile.

Rampa en avait conscience, cela faisait longtemps qu’il était dans le métier. Et s’il devenait de plus en plus doué, il vieillissait d’autant plus. Les clients l’appréciaient, certes, mais combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Il savait qu’un jour il devrait commencer à penser à autre chose. Peut-être pourrait-il tenir le bar ? Dans tous les cas, il ne pourrait pas jouer les vigiles, ça c’était sûr et certain. Peut-être que Damien pourrait lui apprendre la gestion ? Après tout il n’était pas stupide, il avait bien appris la danse et la séduction. Alors un autre métier, cela devait bien pouvoir être possible, non ?

\- Arrête donc de te torturer, tu as encore de beaux jours devant toi ! Regarde ce client un peu coincé de ce soir ? Je ne l’avais jamais vu avant et il avait l’air subjugué.

\- Il n’était pas venu pour moi, mais pour le vieux.

\- Et alors ? Tu as vu son regard non ? Ça c’est un nouveau client, je te le dis ! Et ça, on en a toujours besoin !

\- Mhhh…

Il l’avait presque oublié celui-là. C’est vrai qu’en y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu telle lueur dans le regard d’un client. L’avait-il déjà vue, d’ailleurs ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais si Damien lui-même l’avait remarqué, c’est bien que quelque chose de particulier émanait de ce mystérieux Aziraphale. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du roux alors qu’il balançait sa tête en arrière. Cela avait été un simple échange de regards de quelques secondes. Cela avait été seulement quelques mots et pourtant, cet homme avait réussi à s’immiscer dans son esprit. Bien joué, se disait-il.

La nuit était encore longue et Rampa devait encore travailler. Il avala un shooter qui traînait sur le bar, et après avoir salué Damien, retourna déambuler dans la salle.

◄►◄►◄►

Le jour pointait déjà le bout de son nez au travers des stores de Zira Fell. Les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement son visage aux yeux cernés d’une nuit qui n’avait pas été de tout repos. Il s’étira, baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Et quel rêve ! Il souleva ses draps avec précipitation pour constater que si lui n’était pas réveillé, son corps, au contraire, était tout à fait en forme. Il sentit ses joues le brûler. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas été dans un tel état ? Et pourquoi ? Une vague rencontre d’un soir dans un endroit sordide ? Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez lui.

Il soupira. Ça, il le savait déjà. Il se leva, non sans difficulté, et se rendit jusqu’à sa salle de bain. Accoudé au lavabo, il visualisait son reflet. Quelle mine affreuse, se dit-il intérieurement. Cette transaction dans ce club était manifestement l’une des pires idées qu’il n’avait jamais acceptées. Plus jamais.

Il fallait qu’il se change les idées. Les souvenirs de Rampa, lui revenaient en mémoire comme des images rémanentes, des visions persistantes. Jamais il n’aurait pensé qu’elles le suivraient jusque dans ses rêves. Ses habits à terre, il pénétra dans la douche, laissant alors couler l’eau froide sur sa peau. C’était comme une renaissance. Comme si son âme était soudainement lavée de tout. Enfin, seulement dans son imagination. Point le temps de tergiverser plus sur ce rêve, ô combien délectable fut-il. Il fallait qu’il soit réveillé et concentré, comme lors de n’importe quelle journée de travail.

Une fois habillé, il lui suffisait simplement de descendre son escalier pour se retrouver dans la réserve de sa librairie. Lors de son achat, Zira avait réussi à négocier avec le propriétaire pour avoir l’appartement se situant juste au-dessus, faisant de la librairie son temple. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout avoir en son sein. Aussi avait-il pris l’habitude chaque matin d’aller s’enquérir d’un chocolat chaud dans un food truck qui s’était installé un peu plus haut dans la rue. Il s’entendait plutôt bien avec la propriétaire, une jeune femme qu’il avait rencontrée lorsqu’elle était venue se présenter aux commerces alentours. C’était donc devenu leur rituel de se retrouver devant une boisson chaude avant d’entamer leurs journées de travail respectives.

Après avoir enfilé son manteau favori, il sortit rapidement afin de ne pas être alpagué par un quelconque éventuel client un peu trop matinal. Il respira longuement. Rien de tel que l’air frais du matin et un bon chocolat chaud pour commencer la journée avec des idées neuves.

Il jeta néanmoins un rapide coup d’œil à l’angle de la rue. Dire que ce club était là depuis le début. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il ne l’avait jamais remarqué, ou ne serait-ce qu’en avoir entendu parler. Il aurait bien voulu se persuader que ses clients ne fréquentaient pas ce genre d’endroit, mais Shadwell en était la preuve. Le blond dépassa simplement l’intersection et de dirigea alors vers le food truck se trouvant un peu plus haut sur Greek Street, à l’entrée du Soho Garden square.

Une jeune femme, s’affairait à installer des tables et des chaises sur la petite place pavée du square.

\- Bonjour Angèle ! l’interpella le blond.

\- Zira, bonjour ! Pile à l’heure comme d’habitude, s’enquit-elle en souriant et en lui faisant une légère accolade.

\- Tout comme toi, une véritable horloge.

\- Le commerce ne va pas s’installer tout seul, tu sais !

\- Un coup de main ?

Zira ne fréquentait quasiment personne. En dehors de ses clients et des quelques commerçants du quartier, il ne se liait pas facilement aux autres. Mais Angèle était différente, elle était gentille, avenante et ne le jugeait pas sur son style, sa façon d’être ou ses préférences. Il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir beaucoup d’amis, si le peu qu’il avait était comme la jeune femme.

Une fois la mise en place terminée, le libraire s’installa à une petite table. Angèle le rejoignit vite une tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main, et un café au lait dans l’autre, s’asseyant en face de lui.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette ce matin, dit-elle avec une pointe d’inquiétude dans le regard.

\- J’ai eu du mal à dormir, ne t’inquiète pas...

\- C’est rare… oh ! Mais au fait, comment s’est passée ta transaction d’hier soir ?

Zira dut s’empêcher de recracher la gorgée de chocolat qu’il avait dans la bouche. À la place il avala difficilement, grimaçant de douleur. Forcément qu’il lui en avait parlé. Une vente aussi étrange, avec une demande aussi spécifique ça n’arrivait pas tous les jours. Angèle connaissait bien monsieur Shadwell. Difficile d’oublier ses goûts : un thé avec neuf sucres et du lait concentré. Un drôle de personnage. Lorsque Zira lui avait fait part du fait qu’ils allaient faire affaire, un soir, en dehors de la librairie, sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif.

\- J’ai visé juste, on dirait ?

\- Disons que ce n’était pas vraiment conventionnel, oui... dit-il en s’essuyant ayant peur de s’être mis du cacao sur le visage. Il m’a fait aller dans un club …

\- Un club ? Tu veux dire comme un club de Bridge ?

\- Pas exactement…

Le blond se triturait les doigts, il savait qu’Angèle ne le jugerait pas, qu’au pire, elle trouverait ça risible. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait été par plaisir. Mais bizarrement, quelque chose le gênait dans le fait de lui conter la chose. L’image de Rampa lui revint soudainement en tête, et ses joues de remirent à le brûler. Il inspira profondément s’apprêtant à parler, avant de remarquer que la jeune femme le fixait à présent d’un regard étonnamment attentif.

\- Oh je t’en prie, ce n’est pas aussi intéressant que ce que tu crois !

\- Ça c’est à moi d’en juger, mon cher! Alors, ce club ?

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Il m’a fait venir dans un club de strip-tease, un peu plus bas dans la rue…

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Angèle pour éclater de rire. Le libraire, lui, roula des yeux. Évidement que c’était drôle, même lui n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que cela s’était produit.

\- Toi ? Dans un club de strip-tease ? J’aurais donné mon truck pour voir ça !

\- Pas si fort, enfin !

\- Mais enfin Zira, ce n’est pas honteux du tout ! Énormément de gens vont dans ce genre de club… Après, j’avoue que te voir au milieu de tout plein de nanas à moitié nues, ça devait être un vrai spectacle …

\- Si cela avait été des femmes, ça aurait été moins gênant… marmonna-t-il.

En réalité, cela l’aurait gêné tout autant, mais pas de la même manière. La nudité l’avait toujours mis mal à l’aise. Sans doute parce qu’il n’assumait pas de voir son propre corps nu. Mais c’était surtout et avant tout parce que le corps des femmes ne l’intéressait pas outre-mesure.

Zira avait grandi dans un foyer aimant. Sa mère l’avait pratiquement élevé seule. Non pas qu’il n’y avait pas de père, mais disons que son travail lui prenait énormément de temps. Pourtant, pour le peu qu’il s’en rappelait, il l’avait toujours admiré. Lorsqu’il revenait chez eux, il ramenait toujours mille et un objets devant lesquels les yeux du blond brillaient d’excitation. Mr Fell était un archéologue, quelqu’un de très occupé. Mais il ne délaissait pas pour autant sa famille, et surtout pas son fils. Lettre, coup de téléphone, souvenir, et toujours plus d’histoires plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. La passion que Zira entretenait pour les vieux livres lui était venue de lui.

Malheureusement, toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien. Et un jour, les appels cessèrent, les lettres n’arrivèrent plus. Il n’y eut plus de souvenirs ou de belles histoires. Le héros avait terminé son aventure. Le petit garçon apprit bien vite que la vie n’était pas faite que d’histoires et de fantaisies. Cependant, il voulait perpétuer le souvenir de son père, il voulait pouvoir transmettre des histoires aussi fabuleuses que celles qu’il avait pu lui raconter. C’est comme ça qu’à partir de la collection de son père, et avec l’aide de sa mère, il ouvrit cette librairie un peu atypique qu’était A.Z Fell & co.

Bien évidemment, ça ne s’était pas fait comme ça, il avait dû faire des études. Zira avait opté pour un cursus universitaire, durant lequel il pourrait apprendre et recevoir des connaissances de pleins de domaines différents. Il avait soif de connaissance, mais aussi et surtout, comme beaucoup de jeunes de son âge à l’époque, il avait soif d’amour. Et de l’amour à donner, ça, il en avait. Toujours là pour aider son prochain, toujours gentil avec n’importe qui, mais pas seulement.

Si aujourd’hui le libraire n’avait pas énormément d’amis, il fut un temps où il en avait au moins un. Un ami, son meilleur ami. Et aussi la personne dont il était amoureux depuis longtemps et qui était très différent. Zira Fell était gentil et avenant avec tout le monde. Seulement, il était un peu naïf et se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Lui, il était …populaire. Oui car avec le recul, c’est le seul qualificatif que trouvait Zira pour le décrire. Le monde était tout simplement à ses pieds, et il en avait fait partie.

Sa mère ne lui avait jamais appris à se méfier, comme elle ne lui avait jamais appris à stigmatiser les gens qui aimaient. Pourtant, lorsqu’ils lisaient parfois des passages de la Bible ensemble, il lui avait demandé pourquoi on ne voyait jamais deux hommes s’aimer. Et sa mère lui répondait simplement qu’on ne saurait représenter toutes les formes d’amour tellement il y en avait, et parce que les gens qui avaient écrit la Bible étaient sacrément coincés. Il n’avait pas été préparé à la honte, au rejet ou à la douleur que pourrait inspirer son amour. Aussi, une fois ses études terminées, avait-il décidé de le laisser de côté, dans un coin de sa tête, là où il ne pourrait pas le retrouver.

Ainsi, le corps des femmes n’inspirait guère quoi que ce soit à notre cher libraire. Tout simplement, car il était incapable de tomber amoureux d’une femme, ou d’en désirer une. Il les appréciait certes, comme une mère, comme une amie, comme une cliente, mais il ne pouvait guère leur donner plus. Aussi, se rendre dans un club de strip-tease masculin, des années après avoir refoulé au plus profond de lui son attirance pour les hommes, semblait avoir été bien plus qu’une épreuve.

Et ça Angèle le savait, expliquant pourquoi elle avait soudainement arrêté de rire pour fixer Zira d’un air éberlué, alors qu’elle digérait l’information.

\- T’es allé au « Burning Wings », Zira ?

\- Qu- Comment le sais-tu ? C’est si connu que ça ?

\- Si on veut, soupira-t-elle. Il n’y a pas trente-six clubs Gay dans le coin, tu sais ?

\- Non, je n’en sais rien !

Angèle lui prit les mains. Elle savait à quel point cette situation était pesante pour son ami. Vivre caché était le lot de beaucoup d’homosexuels, malheureusement, et elle savait que c’était ce que Zira avait choisi. Elle savait que se rendre dans ce genre d’endroit étiquetés était vraiment difficile pour lui, à tel point qu’elle se doutait même qu’il y soit déjà allé auparavant.

\- Tu n’en es pas mort, non ? Et puis personne ne t’oblige à y retourner, tu sais ?

\- Mais j’y compte bien ! Je n’en ai presque pas dormi de la nuit !

\- C’était si horrible que ça ?

\- Eh bien tout d’abord l’odeur était vraiment désagréable, un mélange d’alcool, de sueur et de déodorant pour homme, et pour cause ! Tous les serveurs étaient torse nu et vraiment beaucoup trop familiers ! Mr Shadwell avait choisi une table juste devant la scène, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place… sans parler de ce danseur ! Un véritable Serpent ! Tu l’aurais vu onduler sur scène, c’était d’une indécence. Mes yeux n’arrivaient pas à s’en détacher. Je me sentais comme pris au piège ! Et lorsque j’ai enfin pu finir cette fichue transaction, figure-toi que je me suis égaré et ai emprunté la porte de service. Et comme si la situation n’était pas déjà assez compliquée, je suis retombé sur ce danseur sournois. J’ai cru que mon cœur allait s’arrêter !

\- Woh ! Respire !

Son amie était restée pendue à ses lèvres. Ils étaient rares les moments où Zira parlait de manière si passionnée, autre que pour parler de ses livres. Et même si là, cela ressemblait fortement à de l’agacement, elle avait réussi à déceler toutes les subtilités des variations de son discours. Un sourire malicieux s’étira sur ses lèvres. Finalement, peut-être que cette confrontation avec la réalité avait du bon pour lui ?

\- Et alors ? dit-elle d’un ton interrogateur.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Ce danseur ?

\- Eh bien quoi ce danseur, Angèle ? s’exclama le libraire qui avait du mal à voir où voulait en venir son amie.

\- Ne faites pas celui qui n’a pas compris, Mr Fell ! Il te plaît, non ?

Le blond marqua un arrêt. Il voulut répliquer, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Comme si son esprit l’empêchait de nier l’évidence. Les joues du libraire s’empourprèrent alors qu’il porta la tasse de chocolat à ses lèvres. Son regard, de toute évidence, évitait celui de sa consœur. Avait-il besoin de nier que cet homme lui avait plu ? Après tout, c’était le cas, non ? Du moins, il avait attiré son attention, au point qu’il vienne jusqu’à le déranger dans son sommeil. Mais n’était-ce le pas simplement la manifestation de toute cette frustration accumulée par le fait qu’il se cachait et se refoulait depuis tout ce temps ? Ou bien ce Rampa avait-il vraiment quelque chose de spécial ?

Ses cheveux donnaient envie d’y plonger les doigts. Son corps fin et sec était bien plus appréciable que n’importe lequel de ces bodybuildeurs qu’il avait pu voir dans le club. La façon dont il avait dansé l’avait fasciné au point de ne plus pouvoir le lâcher des yeux. Et ses yeux. Un véritable mystère, qui le poussait à vouloir savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ces épais verres teintés. Peut-être…

\- Peut-être, que je l’ai trouvé un peu intéressant… Mais ne t’emballe pas ! reprit-il en voyant le sourire radieux de son amie mêler à un regard des plus intéressés.

\- Tu comptes aller le revoir ?

\- Grand dieu, non ! Enfin Angèle, il est hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas !

\- Mais Zira tu viens de-

Une sonnerie retentit soudainement, affichant une alarme sur le téléphone portable de Zira, au soulagement de celui-ci et au grand damne d’Angèle. Il se leva et déposa un billet sur la table, la saluant poliment.

\- Au plaisir de te revoir demain matin, ma chère, je vais vraiment finir par être en retard.

\- Cette conversation n’est pas finie, Mr Fell !

\- Il n’y a plus rien à en dire !

Le libraire marcha d’un pas rapide vers sa librairie. Lui qui pensait se changer les idées, voilà que même sa plus fidèle alliée avait décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour. À toute vitesse il descendit la rue, rejoignant sa librairie regard au sol, ne voulant songer qu’à une seule chose : se plonger dans le travail pour oublier tout cela.

Il était si concentré, qu’il n’eut pas remarqué l’homme à l’entrée du square qui semblait également se diriger vers le truck de son amie. Un homme se déplaçant d’une démarche lascive, doté d’une chevelure rousse plutôt remarquable, et surtout portant encore et toujours la même paire de lunettes de soleil.

Il se retourna sur le passage du blond, laissant entrevoir son regard doré au-dessus de ses montures. Il était pratiquement sûr d’avoir reconnu la silhouette. Il avait l’air bien pressé. Ceci dit, la coïncidence était trop belle pour que cela soit lui. Même si Shadwell avait sous-entendu qu’il était libraire dans le quartier, celui-ci restait immense, quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu’ils se croisent ? Certes, sûrement plus que si celui qu’il nommait Aziraphale habitait n’importe où ailleurs dans Londres, mais tout de même. Il soupira. Il soupirait beaucoup ses 12 dernières heures.

Il fit un signe à la jeune femme qui était retournée s’installer dans son truck, lui répondant avec un franc sourire. Angèle avait établi son commerce depuis un moment dans le quartier, elle commençait à avoir pas mal d’habitués, et connaissait quasiment tout le monde à l’est de Soho. Elle voyait de tout : des grands-mères avec leurs petits enfants, des professeurs exténués, des patrons stressés, des libraires tête-en-l’air, et aussi des danseurs enjoués.

Elle avait entendu parler du « Burning Wings » la première fois de la bouche de Damien. Un homme assez sûr de lui, très charismatique, et qui avait tenté, non sans s’en cacher, de lui faire la cour. Ce à quoi elle s’était montrée totalement indifférente. Il avait donc pris l’habitude de venir plusieurs fois dans la semaine, prendre un café, mais aussi des viennoiseries pour les danseurs ou clients ayant veillé un peu trop tard au club.

Mais de temps à autre, c’étaient les danseurs eux-mêmes qui venaient faire les courses. Angèle n’était pas trop familiarisée avec le monde de la nuit, et voyait mal ce qu’elle pourrait faire dans une boîte gay, mais était toujours ravie de discuter avec ces oiseaux de nuit. Et ce matin, elle était d’autant plus ravie que, non seulement quelqu’un du club vienne lui rendre visite, mais en plus que ce ne soit pas Damien qui lui aurait probablement marchandé un rendez-vous en échange d’informations.

\- C’est rare de te voir Anthony ! Damien n’était pas d’humeur ?

\- Si on veut… un nouveau fournisseur lui a tenu la jambe toute la soirée, il n’était pas vraiment en état. Et puis j’étais de bonne humeur.

\- Oh ? Il t’est arrivé quelque chose de bien ?

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. En réalité, le désormais nommé Anthony s’était senti pousser des ailes toute la soirée. Cette nouvelle sensation d’avoir fait une rencontre si particulière l’avait rendu euphorique. Enfin… d’une certaine manière. Disons qu’il avait été plus prompt à faire son travail, au bonheur de Damien qui s’était déjà imaginé récupérer une dizaine de nouveaux clients. Mais autant de rencontres avait-il fait hier soir, aucune n’avait égalé la sensation qu’il avait ressentie lorsqu’il avait croisé le regard d’Aziraphale.

\- Disons que j’ai fait une rencontre agréable, dit-il, affichant un sourire assez satisfait.

\- Toi, tu as fait une rencontre ?

Le roux roula des yeux derrières ses verres. Anthony était réputé pour être quelqu’un d’assez seul en dehors du club. Angèle avait pu voir de ses propres yeux le roux se montrer assez froid avec plusieurs hommes ou femmes venus l’aborder en plein jour. Apparemment, certains ne faisaient pas la différence entre un personnage destiné au travail et la personne dans la réalité.

\- C’est tout le bien que je te souhaite ! En parlant de rencontre ! lança la jeune fille, le regard soudain illuminé. J’ai besoin d’informations !

\- D’informations ? dit-il en soulevant un sourcil. Tu m’intéresses.

\- Un ami est allé au « Burning Wings » hier soir. Ce n’est clairement pas un habitué, il devait dénoter un peu dans le décor. Je me demandais si tu ne l’y avais pas vu ?

Le roux tenta de paraître stoïque. Décidément, encore une coïncidence qui paraissait trop belle. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup, même pour lui. Il croyait croiser le fameux libraire en arrivant, et maintenant Angèle lui parlait d’un non-habitué venu le soir précédent ? Il ne fallait pas qu’il s’enflamme. Après tout, des nouveaux clients, c’était assez courant. Certes, il avait remarqué le blond hier soir, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que d’autres n’étaient pas venus.

\- Hmm… tu peux être un peu plus précise ? Il y a du monde le soir, tu sais ? siffla-t-il.

\- C’est vrai que c’est un peu vague... un blond, frisé, bien habillé, un peu rond ?

Bingo. Pour le coup plus aucun doute possible.

\- Maintenant que tu me le dis, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Il était près de la scène, il me semble.

\- C’est ça ! Il me l’a dit, ça doit être lui ! dit-elle les yeux plein d’étoiles. Tu te rappelles de qui a dansé sur scène lorsqu’il était là ?

\- Dis donc, je te trouve bien curieuse.

\- Tu le serais tout autant si tu le connaissais !

Mais Anthony aussi était curieux. Pourquoi Angèle lui demandait ça ? Qu’avait-il bien pu lui dire au point de titiller la curiosité de la jeune femme ? Et pourquoi le lui avait-il confié ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui aussi se sentait-il une soudaine envie de tout savoir ?

\- Enfin, je suppose qu’il y a plein de danseurs dans votre club, ça doit être compliqué de savoir qui passe exactement à quel moment… fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Si je te disais ce que je sais et qui c’était, tu lui voudrais quoi ?

\- Je voudrais qu’il vienne ici, voir si ça vaut la peine d’encourager Zira à retourner dans un endroit qui l’horripile, ou non.

\- Zira ? Drôle de prénom… feint-il. Et puis l’encourager, tu ne te précipites pas un peu, là ?

\- Crois-moi, il en a besoin. Ce n’est pas en fréquentant ses clients et en restant cloîtré dans sa librairie qu’il pourra rencontrer quelqu’un ! Alors pour une fois qu’il montre un tant soit peu d’intérêt envers un autre être humain, j’ai envie d’être là pour lui.

La jeune femme avait vraiment l’air déterminée. Quant à Anthony, il ne savait comment gérer ce flux d’informations. Il croyait comprendre qu’il n’avait pas déplu au libraire, et même s’il s’en doutait déjà, une confirmation ne faisait jamais de mal. Autre chose : apparemment, celui-ci était célibataire. C’était peut-être prématuré, mais au moins, cela lui épargnait de se poser la question quant à un éventuel gêneur. Et dernier point et pas des moindres : une de ses amies proches semblait vouloir pousser son ami dans cette direction. Il aurait donc une potentielle alliée.

\- Si je me souviens, je ferais passer le message, sois-en sûre !

\- Merci beaucoup Anthony, t’es un chic type tu sais ?

\- La ferme. Donne-moi plutôt les viennoiseries que je puisse rentrer chez moi !

Angèle lui tendit les sachets. Elle était rayonnante, mais elle n’était pas la seule. Un sourire s’étira sur le visage du roux, alors que son regard se tournait silencieusement dans la direction où était parti le libraire. Il paya Angèle, la saluant de la tête, n’oubliant pas de lui passer le bonjour du patron, et reprit le chemin inverse de sa course, de sa démarche féline.

Finalement, peut-être que jouer de temps à autre ne signifiait pas toujours de perdre pour autant ?


End file.
